Infusion systems are known which include a fluid reservoir, a pump for pumping fluid from the fluid reservoir to the patient, and a conduit from the fluid reservoir to the pump and from the pump to the patient for transporting the fluid. Typically, the fluid reservoir is a flexible bag made from a polymeric material.
The flexible bags are capable of being punctured or torn by sharp objects. This can be a problem for patients who desire to use the pumps in an ambulatory manner, for example, at home or work. Also, the fluid contained within the bag could be hazardous to the patient or the caregiver should the fluid come in contact with the skin or the eyes. Chemotherapy fluids, for example, can be harmful to the skin and the eyes if the fluid comes in direct contact. Also, the drugs contained within the bags may be controlled substances, such as narcotics, which could be withdrawn from the bag by a needle punctured through the side of the bag.
In addition, when the pump is used in an ambulatory manner, the fluid conduit between the bag and pump is subject to damage from contact with foreign objects or to catching on objects if exposed to the objects. Also, it is desirable for the patient to move about easily when operating the pump in an ambulatory manner.
There is a need for enclosure arrangements to protect the bags used with drug pumps. It is desirable that the enclosure arrangements be easy to use, provide the bag with protection from punctures or tears, and be not too bulky or awkward to use. In addition, there is a need to maintain the bag in close proximity to the pump. There is also a need to protect the fluid conduit between the pump and the bag from stresses applied to the conduit such as caused by pulling on the conduit or pulling on the pump. The present invention addresses at least some of these needs and other needs.